


【Halbarry】They won't say

by Convallaria_42



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: Hal和Barry在瞭望塔值班，而他們讓（幾乎所有的）英雄們都超困惑。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 13





	【Halbarry】They won't say

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：這裡所有正義聯盟、JLI、JLA的成員都活著，並且使用暸望塔這個總部。
> 
> 聲明：我並不擁有這些角色。真可惜。
> 
> 標題改自迪士尼動畫電影《大力士》（Hercules）裡的一首歌《I Won't Say (I'm in Love)》。

M31星系的某處，一艘星艦正以高速駛離一顆從宇宙中看起來是土黃色和藍色混合的小行星。  
那艘星艦還未啟動曲速引擎，就被耀眼的綠光層層包圍住。如果從遠處觀察，就能看見一隻綠色光芒凝聚成的手正滑稽地以拇指跟食指抓住尾翼不讓船艦移動半步。  
船艦的砲口被點亮，接著發射出雷射光砲，但一個發著綠光的巨大泰迪熊出現並擋住了雷射光砲的目標，將那些光束全部反彈掉。  
緊接著一支綠光凝聚成的巨大板手毫不費力將星艦的輪機艙拆開，整艘船艦頓時失去動力，只剩緊急電力維持著光亮。  
最後，一個綠色拉環將星艦駕駛艙的天花板像沙丁魚罐頭那樣拔開。  
以包裹了層層綠光的浩瀚星空為背景，駕駛艙裡的生物都看見漂浮在他們正上方的褐髮地球人類。（他們這才發現操控手、泰迪熊、板手跟罐頭拉環的是四個不同的地球人。）  
褐髮人類的手指上套了一只綠色圓環，正以他們聽得懂的語言翻譯這個地球人所說的話。  
聽起來像是：「好了，Tchwopri，你和你的手下們把M'roiya公主關在哪？」  
那地球人類頓了頓，接著轉頭抱怨：「認真的，Guy？一隻泰迪熊？」

*****

「終於結束了，我回地球一定要給他睡個三天三夜。」Hal說。  
Hal接獲一顆位M31星系，周遭星球持續戰爭好幾世紀但始終堅持永世中立主張的小星球的求救。  
（他們沒人能正確發音出這顆星球的名字，最後隨便以發音相近，一個聖經上的城市Zoar命名。）  
Zoar星上的皇室成員M'roiya，同時也是下一任繼承人，被來自附近星球的星際人口販賣商Tchwopri給劫走。  
這個任務說真的不太需要花費心力，沒有反叛的部下，沒有邪惡的後母，也沒有危及全星球的毀滅危機，就是往返太花時間了。而且因為是這個星系裡重要的中立星球，Hal被命令帶領Kyle、Guy和John一起進行救援任務。  
「就算用最高速飛行還是得花上六小時。」Kyle抱怨，「那都夠我打完兩張線稿了！」  
Guy皺眉：「而且附近是織女星系，這代表我們還得避開橘燈的騷擾。」  
他們在接受皇室表達感激的慶祝儀式結束後走出皇宮。  
「別抱怨了，你們不像我，還得回Oa跟小藍人報告……」Hal說著從懷裡摸出一把鑰匙，「噢，太好了它還在，沒弄丟。」  
「看不出來你還有思鄉情結。隨身帶著家裡鑰匙？」John打趣地說。  
Hal搖搖頭回答：「不，這是Barry家的鑰匙啊。」  
其餘三人停下腳步並陷入一陣可疑的沈默。  
「Jordan，你在你的口袋，而且是全身上下唯一能放東西的口袋，裝了閃電俠家的鑰匙？」Guy謹慎地問。  
「對啊。」  
「那你自己家的鑰匙呢？」  
「當然是踏腳墊底下啊。」Hal一臉的理所當然。  
John說：「等等。那你說你要回去睡覺，是去……？」  
「Barry家，當然。」  
「你為什麼不回你自己家睡？」John一臉疑惑。  
「這個嘛，我很可能又被房東趕出來了，因為我走的時候沒繳房租。再說，Barry生活規律，他還能叫我起床呢！」Hal快樂地回答，「如果你們沒別的話要說，我就要先回Oa了。」  
說完他頭也不回地飛離Zoar，留下三個來自地球的綠燈俠面面相覷。  
「……告訴我，孩子，當你在外太空，和一堆不知好歹的異星惡棍作戰，不知道下一次回地球是什麼時候，你會帶什麼在身上？」Guy問Kyle。  
「不需要帶任何物品。我有超群的記憶力，只要我想，就能變出任何能提醒我自己是誰的東西。」Kyle說著用戒指變出一座巴掌大的自由女神，「當然，前提是戒指還有能量。」這位住在紐約的藝術家補充。  
John說：「伙計，你才沒有超群的記憶力。」  
「我當然有。」Kyle皺眉。  
「那你說得出Hal總共跟你借了多少錢嗎？」  
Kyle想了一下，然後一臉震驚：「你說得對，John。我沒有超群記憶力！」  
Guy打斷了Kyle：「聽著，各位，Jordan唯一帶到外太空的地球物品是Allen家的鑰匙。」  
「嗯，然後呢？」Kyle問。  
「我全身唯一帶著的是Tora……嗯，冰女的照片。你知道我想說啥嗎？」  
「我懂你想表達的，伙計，我懂。」John說。

*****

Hal才踏上衛星暸望塔，下一個眨眼的瞬間就被一團紅色影子給抱住。  
「噢！Hal！」那團紅色影子聲音難掩興奮地大喊。  
Hal成功抽出雙手後也緊緊回抱：「Barry！我的好男孩！」  
「你回來了！真抱歉我沒在地球迎接你！」Barry從他的肩窩抬起頭，面罩下露出的嬰兒藍眼睛眨呀眨的。  
「我知道。」  
「你知道？」  
「是啊，我一回地球就先去你家了，但你不在，我睡了整整一天也沒看見你。後來看電視才知道現在是連假，就猜你會在暸望塔。」  
Barry難掩沮喪：「噢是啊。我剛好排休不用上班，就自告奮勇排暸望塔輪值了。要是你能提早幾天回來就好啦，我現在還得在暸望塔待上四天呢！」  
「沒關係，Barry，我也一起排輪值不就好了嗎？」Hal說。  
Barry還沒回答，突然兩人就被另一道紅色線條像綁繩一樣給一圈圈繞住。  
「Harold Jordan！我最喜歡的綠燈俠！」  
Hal大喊：「也很高興見到你，Patrick！那個依舊不知道腦袋在想什麼的、世上唯一的塑膠人！」  
「告訴過你啦，早就停止去想我自己的腦袋在想什麼了！」那抹紅色的主人，塑膠人大笑。  
Hal這時才開始打量房間裡的其他人。除了從窗戶那端延伸過來的塑膠人，另外還有紅色龍捲風跟火風暴。  
「哇噢。你們在舉辦紅色限定的派對，還是所有的紅色英雄都來迎接我了？」Hal翹起嘴角。  
「不，我們只是剛好都在這裡。閃電俠六十七點四一秒前則是在廚房。」紅色龍捲風電子化的聲音說道。  
仍被困在塑膠人圈圈裡的Barry說：「真要說起來，其實服裝上有紅色的變裝英雄還真不少。」  
火風暴興奮地說：「但嘿，像綠燈俠說的，我們應該來舉辦個身上有紅色的英雄都能參加的聚會！」  
「但那樣就代表幾乎所有的超級英雄了！嗯，除了綠燈俠們、綠箭俠、黑金絲雀、黑閃電、水行俠、金色先鋒、藍甲蟲，還有蝙蝠俠，當然了。」塑膠人說完，做了個鬼臉，「哇噢，我剛剛同時把在派對上最有趣的英雄們跟最無趣的英雄各點名了一遍。」  
「你的頭髮變長了。」Barry看著Hal：「我好想念你，Hal，你知道嗎？你不在的時候連三明治吃起來感覺都少一味……」  
「我剛剛才聽到他跟歌蒂娃（Godiva）說他正在吃今天的第十二個火腿起司三明治欸。」火風暴對紅色龍捲風說。  
塑膠人以一個輪胎的造型移動到火風暴和紅色龍捲風身邊，三個超級英雄看著Hal和Barry一邊閒聊一邊維持著面對面並把手摟住對方腰的動作。  
「伙計，你覺得他們會知道我早就放開他們了嗎？」塑膠人問。  
「好問題，他們已經擁抱至少三分鐘了。」火風暴說完安靜了一下，接著突然開口，「噢真的嗎？」  
塑膠人好奇地問：「你腦子裡的另一個聲音說什麼？」  
火風暴聳肩：「Stein博士說他記得看過他們抱得更久過。」  
「與思念之人重逢總是令人動容。」擁有人類之心的機器英雄說道。  
「噢。」塑膠人做了個怪表情（雖然被他搞笑的白框墨鏡蓋掉了許多，但還是能一眼明白那是個覺得『噢他們太可愛了』而不自覺露出的笑容），「我想我們還是離開吧。你們誰想一起看Katy Perry最新的音樂錄影帶？」

*****

Hal點了幾下控制室的電腦螢幕並說道：「儲存、確定。這樣就行啦，Barry，我剛剛用我的權限改了值班時間表。這樣我就可以陪你一起待在暸望塔，然後放其他英雄去度假了！」  
「老天，你真的不必這麼做的，」Barry說，「我只能幫你把行李先放到單人間啦。然後……完成。」  
「嗯，我發現一個眨眼我的行李袋就不見了。真有效率，哈？」  
Barry白了他一眼：「是啊你一定想說要是我出門也能這麼有效率就好了對吧？」  
Hal大笑著說：「嘿！我什麼都沒說！」  
「就算你有一層眼罩，你的表情依舊說明了一切。」  
突然一個聲音從通風口傳出：「Hal！好久不見！」  
Hal和Barry看向那裡，一個不比指甲大的人影倏地放大成六呎高，從通風口的位置跳了下來。  
「Ray！你也好久不見！」  
原子俠走向他們並和Hal簡單擁抱了一下。  
「嘿，剛剛收到更新資訊了。我想謝謝你願意接下我的輪班時間，Hal。」  
「這沒什麼。反正我都跟Barry待一起，地點在哪其實沒差。」Hal聳肩。  
Ray轉向Barry：「噢！這倒提醒我了，Barry，你之前委託我研究的那起案子，我把毒物分析結果帶來了。」  
「太棒了Ray！」Barry雙眼發光，「我們可以現在打開看嗎拜託？剛好這兒有電腦！我一直認為應該是某種新型的神經毒素，因為中城警局裡沒有相關紀錄。」  
Ray點點頭：「你說到點子上了。這是一種尚未被記錄歸檔的毒素，但我傾向認為這是一種製作失敗的毒品……」  
「酷！呃噢等等，這是起凶殺，所以我不該說酷的……」  
Hal看著兩個志同道合的好友圍在電腦前興致勃勃地討論，笑著搖搖頭找了一張辦公椅坐下。

「……所以，我們應該把焦點放在死者生前去過的藥房？」  
Ray結論道：「是的，我是這麼認為的。」  
「謝謝你，Ray，你讓這起案子有了一絲曙光。」Barry嘆口氣，感激地說。  
「沒事，研究這些很有趣。」Ray說著，表情卻微妙地有些尷尬。  
而Barry注意到了：「Ray？怎麼了嗎？」  
Ray猶豫地咬了咬下唇：「嗯……我知道不該管閒事，但我剛剛一直好奇一件事……」  
「好奇什麼？」Hal聽到後將椅子滑行過來，他剛剛一直在用燈戒玩投籃遊戲。  
「恕我做個小驗證，Hal，請你伸出一隻手。」  
Ray說完身體發出微弱的光暈，慢慢縮小，他在過程中跳到Hal伸出的手掌上，直至看不見。  
Hal和Barry對看一眼，但Barry只是聳肩。  
過了幾秒鐘，原子俠重新在地板出現並恢復成原本的身高。  
「所以？」Hal問。  
Ray困惑地說：「我的假設是對的……Barry、Hal，你們身上有相同的氣味分子。」  
Hal看著他：「呃……我想你的意思是我們有一樣的味道，所以？」  
「嗯，我好奇的是，Hal你才剛進暸望塔，但Barry已經在暸望塔待第二天了。」  
「原來你是說這個，」Barry笑著說，「這很簡單。一定是因為Hal在來之前用了我的沐浴乳和洗髮精還穿了我的衣服。」  
Ray一臉疑惑：「……Hal，你跟Barry一起住？」  
「是啊。」  
「為什麼？」  
「他這麼做很久了，Ray。為什麼不？」Barry困惑地反問。  
Hal則回答：「這不很明顯嗎？只要我回地球，就常常跑去他家喝酒、看電影、聊天，每次結束時都半夜了。你想想，我還得飛回海濱城，然後隔天再跑一次中城嗎？還不如直接睡他家來得方便。」  
「對啊，這樣我們還可以一起吃早餐呢！」Barry補充。  
「說到這個我才想起來。」Hal說，「Barry，我一直想說，你該換張大一點的棉被了，不然之前我都搶不到……」  
「等等，你們還睡同一張床？」Ray的表情越發精彩。  
Barry點頭：「當然啊！我家沙發我自己知道，那睡起來背部會超不舒服的，我怎麼可能讓Hal去睡。」  
「你對我真好小熊。」Hal笑瞇了眼。  
「是太好了，你該記得我除了棉被還有毯子，蓋不到就要記得去拿……」  
Ray慢慢退到門口，他猶疑地說：「嗯，好吧。我猜我該離開了……」  
「再見，Ray！謝謝你做的一切，祝你有個愉快的假期！」Barry在說話空隙間轉頭對他說。

*****

輪值暸望塔，除了檢查各大城市的衛星監視畫面和無數個的警用通訊頻道，大部分的時間其實都在盯著巨大窗戶外的點點星空。  
Barry很快就膩了。他抱著爆米花桶邊轉著椅子：「Hal，從我昨天輪班開始，沒有任何警報，一個都沒有。馬來西亞那場事故甚至在發生前Arthur就阻止了，就像反派和天災終於大發慈悲決定也給自己放個幾天假。這真的超無聊的，我後悔接了這麼多天。」他快速地說完一大串話。  
「但至少我在這陪你。」Hal用戒指變出了一個綠瑩瑩的小精靈（Pac-Man），「你知道嗎？我這一趟在2645扇區看見了一種外星生物，他們長得就像小精靈。」  
「真的嗎？酷！」Barry被吸引了注意力。  
「當然是真的，只是他們不會立刻吃掉眼前的所有東西，也會倒退。嗯，我想他們還有長幾顆小尖牙……」Hal說著將幾顆小小的圓錐體放進有著大缺口的綠色圓球。  
「閃電俠、綠燈俠。」蝙蝠俠的聲音突然冒了出來。  
Barry看了看螢幕，是Bruce開了通訊。  
「嗨！Bruce，你今天好嗎？」他靠近電腦，對Bruce揮了揮手。  
Hal翻了個白眼：「蝙蝠，我們超級認真在值班，所以別挑毛病。」  
「還行，Barry。聯盟還好嗎。有沒有任何事發生。」Bruce不理Hal，面無表情地說。  
Hal代替Barry回答道：「說真的最近風平浪靜，無聊到我都有點希望Sinestro來打打地球了……」他注意到Bruce臉色越來越難看連忙補充，「只是玩笑，蝙蝠，別那樣看我。要說有什麼值得一提，馬來西亞外海幾個小時前差點經歷一場輪船漏油事故，但Arthur已經解決了。」  
Bruce安靜地盯著兩人。  
「……還有什麼。警報。暴動。逃獄。海嘯。爆炸。任何事。」  
「等等，我看看……」Barry快速點擊了螢幕，「噢，厄瓜多發佈了地震警報！就在剛剛！」  
衛星畫面顯示出因為震動而揚起的塵土，但下一刻一個紅藍雙色的人影劃破空氣降落，發出了巨大的砰咚聲。  
Hal湊近看了看，笑著說：「快看！畫面顯示藍大個已經到了！他救出了所有人！」  
Barry操作著螢幕將畫面移動了一下：「噢，而且他在震央附近找到了一座印加帝國遺跡！全世界的考古學家都該樂瘋了！也許我該找個時間跑去參觀……」  
Bruce不知何時站起身，背景是漆黑的蝙蝠洞，這讓他看起來比平時還要更恐怖了。  
「超人拯救了這一天，哈？」Hal說，「對了Barry，我覺得當你說你想做什麼事，最好馬上就做，不然我確信以你的拖延症，可能直到遺跡變成主題樂園了都不會去。」  
「古文明遺跡才不會變成主題樂園好嗎？你說呢，Bruce？」Barry看向螢幕，「Bruce？」  
Hal檢查了一下說：「嗯……他切斷通訊了。」  
「不知道是不是錯覺，我覺得Bruce好像比平常更暴躁了。」Barry繼續吃起爆米花，語氣擔憂。  
「是嗎？我倒覺得他跟平時一樣討人厭。」  
「別這樣，Hal。他是一個非常好的人，也是你的好朋友，你清楚這點。」  
「呃，才不，他在之前的會議上連打斷我說話三次！我一直記著呢！」Hal揮舞著雙手。  
「那次是因為你偏偏選在他上台報告戰損的時候跟我聊Oa星的伙食，我得說。」Barry說，「再說，超人跟他可是世界最佳拍檔呢，這挺能說明一切的。」  
Hal義憤填膺：「拜託，這不能說明一切，而且他們是世界最佳拍檔？我們才是宇宙最佳拍檔吧！」  
「我覺得宇宙最佳拍檔比較像是在形容Kirk艦長和Spock。」Barry想了一下說。【註1】  
「不，即使我同意Kirk是世界上最性感的星艦艦長——而我會同意只是因為我不是艦長而且沒有一艘企業號——但還是不！Barry，離瓦肯人拜訪地球還有五十年呢，這還是你跟我說的。」  
「是四十六年。而且天才，我無法隨便就跑到浩瀚宇宙的。」Barry朝他丟了幾顆爆米花。  
Hal輕鬆地用一個綠色發光的碗接住了：「但我可以帶你去啊，哪裡都行，只有你跟我。然後我們一起流浪，懲奸除惡。唯一的問題只有你的食量，還有我無邊無際的魅力。想想吧這超讚的。」他從碗裡拿出一顆爆米花吃進嘴裡。  
「嗯，是啊，」Barry笑了，「這的確超讚的。」  
「你承認吧，我們就是絕無僅有的宇宙最佳拍檔。」

火女和雌狐經過了控制室，剛好聽到了這段對話。她們互相看了一眼。  
「你有聽到嗎？」雌狐問火女。  
「當然，就算我沒有你像蝙蝠一樣的聽力，他們也說得夠大聲了。」穿著夾克的綠髮女英雄笑著說道，「如果我沒理解錯誤，他們正講著超浪漫的話，而完全沒自覺。」  
美麗的非裔模特聳聳肩：「有時我真搞不懂這些男孩們。」  
「是啊我同意。」

*****

鷹男和鷹女走進了燈光昏暗的控制室。  
「嗨！Carter、Shiera，真高興看到你們。」Hal向他們揮手。  
「也很高興見到你依舊平安，Jordan。」Carter說，「我將上次摧毀Mithra隕石的報告帶過來了。」  
「噢，我看看……」Hal調亮了控制室的燈光，看起了手上一張寫滿字的紙，「有了，上面有寫要將這份資料歸檔。給我吧，謝了。」他接過了檔案夾。  
Shiera好奇地問：「那是一張清單嗎？」  
「是啊，Barry寫的，裡頭是可能會碰上的工作內容。」Hal說著把紙張交給她。  
Shiera看了一眼清單。  
「嗯……我就不問為什麼關掉烤箱和黏好J'ohn的模型玩具會比整理雜項支出收據還要排在更前面了。」她說，「這麼說來，閃電俠呢？」  
「在那，他在睡覺。」Hal指著角落的沙發。  
蝙蝠俠曾禁止所有人把「辦公椅以外任何能坐下來的物品」放進控制室，所以那張沙發絕對是他們從交誼廳偷搬進來的。  
Barry蜷曲在沙發上並熟睡著，他的頭罩取下來了，同時身上蓋著屬於Hal的老舊飛行員外套。  
「他不回單人間睡嗎？」Carter問。  
「Barry說只想打個盹。要我說，我覺得他需要好好睡上一覺，但我無法讓他成功離開控制室，除非是去廚房跟廁所……」  
正說著話，他們都聽到了一點細微的動靜聲，轉頭一看發現是Barry因為亮光刺激，身體微微動了一下，眼睛緩慢地睜開。  
Hal馬上靠近Barry：「嘿……Barry，小男孩，睡飽了嗎？」他以前所未有的溫柔語氣說道。  
Carter和Shiera對視了一眼。  
「唔……現在幾點了……Hal？」Barry的眼睛還沒聚焦，頂著一頭亂翹的金髮。  
「好問題，待在宇宙太久了，我對日夜都沒什麼概念了……」Hal回頭看了看電腦螢幕，接著突然像想起了什麼似的驚呼，「噢老天，我都還沒拿給你呢，不管算上哪個時區這一天都快過完了！」  
他說完起身走向桌子拿起自己的隨身包包，Carter和Shiera默不作聲地看著他們。  
「拿給我什麼？」Barry看起來還有些迷迷糊糊的。  
「這個！」Hal從袋子掏出了一條普通至極、隨處可見的藍色素面毛巾，「毛巾日快樂！」【註2】  
Barry眨了眨眼睛，然後露出一個傻笑：「老天啊，沒想到你還記得……」  
「我是忘了沒錯，但我要把果汁拿去冰的時候看到你記在冰箱月曆上。給你吧。」Hal將毛巾遞給他。  
「噢對，我竟然忘了……這可是帶到宇宙裡最重要的東西呢……」Barry抱著毛巾咕噥著，拉著外套調整了一下姿勢，眼睛再度緩緩閉上。  
「……Jordan，你們住一起？」Carter等Hal再度調暗控制室燈光後問。  
「是啊。」  
「為什麼？」  
Hal想了想：「嗯……因為他作息正常而且這樣我們就可以一起吃飯？」  
「哇噢。聽起來真好。」Shiera語氣有些怪異地說。  
「呃。」Carter安靜了一下說，「我們要離開了，晚點訂了海濱城的珊瑚餐廳。」  
「我懂，過連假嘛。噢，到海濱城你們一定要試試龍蝦或者海鮮披薩。」  
Shiera微笑著說：「謝謝你，燈俠，我們會試的。」  
「再見，Jordan，幫我們跟Allen打聲招呼。」  
「我會的。」Hal對著他們的背影說道。

Shiera在走出Hal能聽見的範圍後立刻抓住Carter的手。  
「阿努比斯冥界有知啊我都要瞎了。」  
「Shiera，冷靜，然後別再笑了。」Carter說著，但他自己也忍不住臉上帶著笑容。  
「噢親愛的，他們太可愛了我實在忍不住！」她說，「真可惜我沒拍下來……」

*****

Diana過了不久進入控制室。  
Hal發現是Diana後欣喜地站起身：「公主！你依舊是如此富有魅力又勇敢善戰。」  
「而你也依然是我無畏的好戰友Hal。」Diana和他擁抱了一下，「我來問候你，順便看看你和Barry。」  
「看我們？怎麼了嗎？」Hal好奇地問。  
Diana拉了張椅子坐下：「Dinah說你們在值班，而且——照她的說法——『超級可愛』。」  
Hal笑著問：「Dinah？我知道我可愛又熱辣，這差不多已經是我的中間名了。但我這次回來都還沒見過黑金絲雀啊？」  
「這個嘛，其實是Shiera告訴Sue、Sue告訴星藍石Carol、Carol告訴Mera、Mera告訴逐星女Courtney、Courtney告訴女獵手Helena、Helena告訴Dinah、Dinah來跟我說的。」Diana聳肩。  
Hal挑起眉毛：「……哇噢。很高興知道女英雄們有一套自己的聯繫群組。」  
「你們男孩不知道的事還有很多呢。」Diana笑著說，「所以，Barry在哪呢？」  
「在那，還沒睡醒呢……」Hal轉過頭看了一下，接著突然起身往沙發的方向走去。  
Barry維持著蜷曲的姿勢，但身體微微顫抖著。  
Diana站起身，笑容收斂了一些：「Hal，怎麼了？一切都還好嗎？」  
Hal在沙發旁蹲下，伸手輕輕地順著Barry的金髮。  
他對Diana說：「他有時會做惡夢……不要緊，這不是第一次了，通常是夢到他母親過世的事。」  
「……我很遺憾。」Diana安靜地說。  
Hal微微搖頭，向她露出了微笑，他低聲安撫著Barry：「沒事了，寶貝熊，沒事了……我在這兒……繼續睡吧。」  
Diana看著Barry緊皺的眉頭緩緩平復，呼吸也漸趨平穩。  
她有些好奇地問：「你也會做惡夢嗎，Hal？」  
Hal的手繼續放在Barry身上，他看著Diana：「當然，公主。我不喜歡承認這點，但我有時會夢見我父親過世，或是地球因我而毀滅的夢。」  
「這並沒什麼不好，Hal，有在乎的事並不等於軟弱。」  
「的確。你睡眠時不做夢嗎？」  
Diana想了一下：「我和亞馬遜的姐妹們……一般來說不會做和預知夢無關的夢境。」  
「老天，這可真沈重。希望你別夢到超時空博士（Doctor Who）完結。」Hal咧嘴笑了。  
「你喜歡看超時空博士？」  
「當然。順帶一提，那同樣也是Barry最喜歡的英國影集。」  
「嗯哼，能夠穿越時空的外星人，完全能夠理解為什麼你們會喜歡。」Diana微笑看著他們，「我想先離開了，讓你們好好休息。」  
「我不介意你待在這啊。」  
Diana擺擺手：「沒關係，我要去我的單人間。也許等Barry睡醒，我們三個可以一起去餐廳吃點東西。」  
「那會是我們的榮幸，公主。」Hal說著站起來，開玩笑地向她做了一個舉手禮。

*****

Billy Batson喜歡Hal跟Barry。  
他們兩個（和鋼骨，他的超級好朋友，當然了）是少數不會拒絕和他一起玩刺客教條系列（Assassin's Creed），也不會在聽到請求之後露出那種真的嗎？你可是驚奇隊長欸？表情的英雄們。  
因此當他聽到綠燈俠回地球並且正在值班的消息後馬上扔下PS4遊戲手柄興匆匆地飛到控制室。  
快到門口時，他聽到裡面傳來背影音樂和一男一女的對話聲。  
他停下來，好奇地往裡頭看。  
Hal和Barry盯著電腦螢幕，那上面放著一部黑白電影。

『但我們呢？』  
『我們會永遠擁有巴黎。你來到卡薩布蘭加以前我們所失去的，已經在昨晚找回來了。』  
『那是昨晚當我說我永遠不會離開你的時候。』  
『而你永遠不會……』

Barry突然開口：「如果我是男主角，我才不會管什麼通行證。我會直接帶著女主角遠走高飛，或是一起前往自由法國。」  
「你的女主角是我嗎？」Hal拿起水杯問道。  
「當然，Hal，不然還能是誰？以我的超級速度，到哪都不會有人發現，穿過沙漠更是不用幾秒。」Barry邊說邊喀滋喀滋地吃著洋芋片。  
Hal喝了幾口飲料後回答：「好吧。如果我是女主角，我會帶著男主角去開飛機。因為我是飛行員，當然我是駕駛。」  
「等等。這樣的劇情走向有點奇怪吧？」Barry想了一下說。  
「不會啊，我帶著男主角也就是你，Barry，直接飛往美國。或是我們改開戰鬥機直接深入敵營……」  
他們持續認真地討論，沒發現門口的Billy。  
Billy歪了歪頭，困惑地離開。

「Vic，Vic。」Billy進入交誼廳，馬上跑去找鋼骨。  
鋼骨握著遊戲手柄，專注地盯著電視。  
「Barry和Hal在看北非諜影（Casablanca），那部超級老的黑白電影。」  
「嗯哼。」Victor的注意力依舊放在電視，他操作的歐洲中世紀人物正提著寶劍在屋頂跳上跳下。  
Billy隨手用魔法變出一個柔軟的紅白線條坐墊。他找了個舒服的姿勢坐下後說道：「他們在討論如果是自己會怎麼改變電影結局。但……他們這麼做的前提是，他們兩個會是男女主角，也就是一對情侶欸？」  
「……哇噢。」Victor停下動作。  
「嗯……他們是不是，綠燈俠和閃電俠是不是……」Billy拿起剛剛扔下的手柄，猶疑地開口。  
「不，別問。」Victor面無表情地說，「早在Hal有一次用燈戒變出他們玩龍與地下城（Dungeons & Dragons）的角色生下來的半精靈女兒之後，我就不去想那種問題了。」【註3】

*****

「真高興再過幾個小時我們就值完班了。」Barry端著托盤走在Hal後面。  
Hal一邊找座位一邊回答：「是啊，因為監視畫面完全沒變化，連每一批遊客穿的都差不多，我已經快把梵蒂岡放了哪幾尊聖人雕像都背起來了。而我甚至不過聖誕節！」【註4】  
他們找到一張四人桌，才剛坐下，金色先鋒和藍甲蟲就跟著把餐盤放在同一張桌上。  
「伙計們，介意一起嗎？沒有其他位置了。」金色先鋒問。  
Barry邊拆漢堡包裝紙邊友善地說：「當然不介意，Michael，請坐。」  
Hal在他們坐下時說道：「每次到美國時區的用餐時間，餐廳就會一堆人。我們也許該跟蝙蝠提議在餐廳多加幾張座椅或者自助吧台，雖然他更可能會給我白眼……」  
「我喜歡你們超酷的T恤，順帶一提。」Ted指著Hal和Barry，「考慮到你們的超能力，這顯得更搞笑了。」  
他們低頭看著身上的衣服。  
Hal穿著印有E.T.（E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial）電影海報的T恤，Barry則是穿著回到未來（Back to the Future）的。  
Barry笑著說：「謝了，我很喜歡這兩部電影。我覺得E.T.顯示出人類對外星生物的想像力和和平相處的可能性。」  
「那個可能性就是本人我好嗎？」Hal嘴角抬起，「我倒沒想這麼多，只是隨便從Barry衣櫥抓一件衣服穿。」  
Michael和Ted轉頭看了對方一眼。  
「我也是！反正尺寸差不多，拿起來超方便的。」Michael將飲料杯放回桌上說道。  
他們同樣沒穿著制服，Michael穿的T恤上頭印有「Kord工業」字樣，Ted則是穿巴斯光年（Buzz Lightyear）圖案的衣服。  
「這件衣服唯一不方便的時候只有去公司找Ted的時候會被要求出示員工證。」他聳聳肩說。  
Hal說：「如果不穿我的外套，只穿Barry的衣服很容易被當成科學宅。」  
「真的，無法同意你更多了。」  
「嘿！」Barry和Ted同聲抗議。  
Hal褐色雙眼閃著調皮的光芒，他做了個鬼臉。  
Barry問Ted：「你們也一起住嗎？」  
「是啊，趕也趕不走。我後來直接搬到有隔開一間更衣室的房子，這樣他在噴一堆有的沒的香水、髮膠或翻找衣服的時候就不會吵到我睡覺了。」Ted吞下嘴裡的食物後說。  
Michael咧嘴一笑：「你除了西裝以外就是一堆印著藍甲蟲標誌的T恤，如果我沒挑過就穿出去人家會以為我是你的忠實粉絲。」  
「你不是嗎？」Ted大笑著問。

火星獵人在不遠處停下腳步，他好奇地盯著那一桌。  
「J'ohn？有什麼問題嗎？」水行俠捧著托盤走過來 ，他問道。  
「我不經意聽到Hal他們內心的聲音。」J'ohn指了指他們四個人，「Hal和Barry同樣都覺得『Michael和Ted超Gay的』。而Michael和Ted同時也這麼認為Hal和Barry。」  
Arthur看了看他們，若有所思地點點頭。  
J'ohn疑惑地問：「那是我所想的字面上的意思，還是他們剛好都用了同一個字眼在形容對方『看起來很快樂』？」  
「這個嘛，我的朋友，我相信兩者都是。」  
「噢。那……還真可愛。」J'ohn想了想說。  
Arthur拍了拍他的肩膀：「聽Diana和Mera說餐廳新加了海鹽焦糖跟Oreo口味的冰淇淋，我們去試試看吧。」

*****

超人輕鬆抬著好幾個印著「Wayne企業製造」的紙箱飄進交誼廳。  
「嗨，那是什麼呢，Clark？」Barry已經收好隨身行李了，他立刻從窗邊移動到門口問道。  
Clark打著招呼：「Barry、Hal，你們好嗎？這些是馬克杯，先前Bruce說的那批。」  
「噢，我記得Barry有提過。」Hal說，他正用燈戒把先前搬進控制室的沙發椅放回原處。  
正義聯盟在上一次的會議中決定要推出印著英雄標誌的馬克杯，其中創始成員們會先在第一批印有自己標誌的杯子上簽字當作限量版。  
當然，在蝙蝠俠的吩咐下，大家會用非慣用手簽字因為「筆跡流傳出去會引來多大麻煩，相信你們都知道，而且記住我面罩下的兇惡眼睛在看著你，巴拉巴拉巴拉」。  
「Bruce才不是那麼說的，Hal。既然都拿來了，我們簽過名再離開吧。」Barry迅速拆開所有紙箱，找出屬於閃電俠圖案的那些。  
Hal拿起一個綠色的杯子將它翻來覆去研究著。  
一陣紅色旋風掃過，下一秒Barry就站在桌旁上下拋著油性麥克筆。  
「完成。」他翹起嘴角。  
「嘿！這不公平！」Hal喊著，用燈戒變出好幾隻螢光手，「那我要用人海戰術，反正這也算親筆簽名的一種。」  
幾分鐘後Bruce無聲地出現在交誼廳。  
「Clark，給我兩個你簽過名的馬克杯。」他突然開口，嚇了Hal和Barry一跳。  
Clark大方地拿了兩個交給他：「拿去吧，Bruce。為什麼呢？」  
「我要給Lucius和Dick。」  
「你為啥不多送給你其他兒子？」Hal指揮著那些綠光手簽名，同時好奇地問。  
Bruce安靜地回答：「Jason和Damian很可能會拿來練習打靶。而Tim只喜歡羅賓，但他已經當過了。」  
Clark微笑著說：「噢，Lucius Fox，我記得他。他是個很負責任的管理者，而且有次我看到他辦公桌上擺著超人的模型玩具。」  
Bruce轉向他，用他的殺人目光盯著Clark：「我以為我說過很多次了，Clark。不准，用透視眼看Wayne塔。」  
「那次是例外，是Dick叫我用的。」Clark雙手舉起。  
「為什麼？」  
「他請我幫他找出Tim在哪。」  
Bruce安靜了一下：「……他們又在Wayne塔玩捉迷藏了？」  
「呃……對。」Clark尷尬地承認，「但他會請我幫忙是因為Tim後來睡著了沒人找得到。最後我在十八樓的通風管裡找到了。」  
「蝙蝠，我也想拿走一個馬克杯可以嗎？」  
Bruce冷淡地看著Hal。  
「我想你應該可以，Hal。」Clark替Bruce開口，向他做了一個請自便的手勢。  
「噢，太好了。」說著Hal拿起了一個閃電俠的杯子。  
Barry驚喜地說：「真的嗎？那我也要拿一個。」他把一個綠燈俠的杯子拿走，「這種容量泡棉花糖巧克力剛剛好……」  
「你要把它帶去上班嗎？」Hal看向他。  
「應該不會吧，就放家裡，反正櫃子還有位置能塞兩個杯子。」  
「酷，這樣我們就可以在吃早餐的時候一起用了！」  
Bruce和Clark不動聲色地互看一眼。  
Clark問：「Hal、Barry，你們住一起？」  
「是啊。其實我覺得自己依然是海濱城居民，但對，我基本上算是住他家了。」  
Barry在一旁點點頭。  
「為什麼？」Clark好奇地問。  
「為什麼每個人都要問我們為什麼？」Hal問道，臉上帶著真心疑惑的微笑。  
「呃……」Clark求救似地看了Bruce一眼，「這是個好問題……」  
Bruce說：「你簽完名了嗎，Hal？」  
Hal檢查了一下：「嗯，還差五個……完成！」  
「酷，那我們走吧，Ralph說Sue做了蛋糕要給我們呢！」Barry緊緊牽著Hal的手衝出交誼廳。  
Clark和Bruce只是盯著空蕩蕩的門口。  
Bruce放下手裡的麥克筆：「……我無法理解為什麼他們如此沒自覺。」  
Clark聳肩：「那會是聯盟的未解之謎。」他注意到Bruce停止簽名，「B，你不打算完成了嗎？」  
「我要罷工。叫Alfred幫我簽。要我說，這一整個簽名計畫都很愚蠢。」Bruce雙手抱胸。  
Clark無奈地伸出手：「……給我你的筆吧，這點小事就不要麻煩Alfred了。」

*****

Wally懶洋洋地側躺在床上，百般無聊地滑手機。  
Dick只會貼一堆美食（老天，這讓他有些餓了）跟偷拍他羅賓兄弟的照片、Roy老是傳各種他做的武器照、Garth很少用社群網站（大概忙著跟Lilith約會）。  
Donna還好一點，她是攝影師，不時會傳一些取景很酷的照片……  
門鈴聲響起，Wally放下手機坐起身。  
他打開自家大門，發現是Barry和Hal後立刻衝上前抱住他們。  
「Barry叔叔！Hal叔叔！」  
Hal也開心地回抱：「哇噢Wally！真開心見到你！你是不是比上次我見你時又跑更快了？」  
Barry笑著舉起手上的盒子：「我這兒還有Dibny夫婦給我的巧克力蛋糕。」  
「太棒了！噢Hal叔叔，我超想聽你這次又碰見了什麼外星生物。大家快進來吧！」

Wally在大家面前放下果汁，往沙發一坐。  
Hal滔滔不絕地講著這趟宇宙之旅遇見什麼全新的生物，接獲什麼新奇古怪的任務，解決了多少個兇惡的太空壞蛋。  
這一切都讓Wally超級興奮，自小時候他知道Barry最好的朋友Hal就是綠燈俠以來，最期待的就是聽到他的冒險故事。  
不過他忍不住注意到，Barry和Hal坐得非常近。好像有些太近了。他們大腿和肩膀貼得死緊，Hal不時用他溫暖的棕色眼睛看著Barry，而Barry在Hal講到有趣的地方時，還會低頭悶笑。  
Wally想了想。  
他想起Iris阿姨、Carol姊姊（她堅持要Wally這麼叫她）、Hal叔叔換了又換的女朋友們。然後他又想也許他們從很久以前就一直是這樣了？說真的他記不太起來。  
噢，Iris阿姨一定會很難過。  
「……Hal叔叔。」  
「恩？怎麼了Wally？」Hal停下說話，關心地看著他。  
Wally深吸一口氣，真誠地說：「我只是想讓你們知道，不管如何，你們都是我最喜歡的Barry叔叔和Hal叔叔。」  
Barry一臉茫然，但Hal眨了眨眼。  
「Wally……」他說，「別這麼見外，我也一直把你當做我真正的侄子啊。」  
「真正的侄子？你們該不會早就結……老天Hal叔叔拜託告訴我這不是我想的那個意思……」  
「Wally，你是這麼善良……」Hal全然沒發現Wally嚇壞了的表情，獨自沈浸在感動中。

*****

堪薩斯州的老舊屋舍裡，Kon、Tim和Bart一起擠在一張沙發上看著電影。  
Tim叼著洋芋片，看著畫面上的主角不斷重回過去，試著拯救所有人。【註5】  
他若有所思地開口：「Bart，你真的不是從另一個宇宙來的嗎？」  
「為什麼？」Bart專注地盯著螢幕。  
「我的意思是，我們這裡的閃電俠，嗯，這個宇宙的Barry Allen，看看他跟Hal Jordan……他可能不會跟你的祖母生下你的爸爸欸。」  
「嗯……反正我跟爺爺都沒消失，還存在在這個時空，所以我不太去思考這種事情的說。」Bart舉起一個五顏六色的甜甜圈驚喜地大喊，「但嘿！這個甜甜圈無敵好吃！」  
「Tim說這是紅頭罩做的。」Kon塞了滿嘴的甜甜圈口齒不清地說。  
「真的嗎Tim？你哥可真酷！」

*****

Hal飛到了星城一間運動酒吧，而Barry在一分鐘後也出現在那裡了。  
站在那迎接他們的是一身便裝的Oliver，他大笑著分別和他們用力擁抱。  
「好久不見，兄弟！這攤我請你們！」  
他們一同坐在吧台，看著電視直播海濱天使對星城火箭的棒球賽。  
「十美元賭海濱天使。」Hal說。  
Oliver冷笑：「你怎麼能考驗我對星城的忠誠度？二十美元，星城火箭。」  
「又不是你們誰更愛自己老家就能讓那一隊贏……」Barry叼著吸管無奈地說。  
「拜託，寶貝，你們怎麼能不站在我這邊？」Hal憤慨地說。  
Oliver被啤酒嗆到了。  
他咳了幾聲，震驚地看著Hal和Barry，但他的兩個好友只是困惑地看著他。  
Hal問道：「你沒事吧，Ollie？」  
Oliver觀察著他們，不禁皺眉。  
他想起Dinah笑著跟他說的那些瞭望塔上的傳言。  
「說真的，我有的是錢可以讓你們結婚。」他認真地開口。  
「什麼？你說我跟Carol嗎？不，謝啦，我跟她結束很久了。」Hal咧嘴一笑。  
「什麼？！才不是！」Oliver比了比Barry，「我是指他！」  
Barry笑著說：「不用瞎操心，Ollie，Iris跟我就只是好朋友。她就像是我的姊姊。」  
「呃，不，我是指……你們知道嗎？算了。」Oliver說。

END

【註1】Kirk和Spock：半世紀以來影響了世上無數理工宅的鉅作，星艦迷航原初影集（Star Trek TOS）的主角們。Barry跟Hal說的「瓦肯和地球接觸」出自第八部星艦迷航電影（Star Trek: First Contact），裡頭提到是2063年4月5日。順帶一提Jim Kirk和Spock的配對Spirk可是比Superbat還要更早出現的slash始祖（大約是70年代）。我超喜歡SK跟Spones的。

【註2】毛巾日：梗出自銀河便車指南（The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy）的作者Adams曾說任何讓自己生活井井有條的人都會知道自己的毛巾放在哪。在Adams死後書迷發起將五月二十五日作為毛巾日以紀念。順帶一提前面Hal提到的連假指的是美國五月最後一個禮拜一的陣亡將士紀念日，那時候加上週末一共放假三天，又是春天剛開始的時候，許多人會在連假前往各地旅遊。（不過我故事裡的Barry排休所以放更多天）

【註3】龍與地下城：Dungeons & Dragons，一種從70年代開始廣為人知並且影響深遠的桌上型角色扮演遊戲（TRPG），九大陣營就是出自這個遊戲設定。參加者分為玩家們跟城主（類似GM的角色），在電腦網路還不流行的時候，大家靠著規則書、紙、筆、骰子，還有無窮的想像力，在西方奇幻設定的世界冒險的遊戲。個人覺得如果是Hal和Kyle應該超級擅長玩這種遊戲，還會直接用燈戒創造出場景跟裝備。

【註4】Hal不過聖誕節：一個不太重要的背景知識是，Hal（的母親）是猶太人，他過光明節。不過他父親是天主教徒。

【註5】沒寫出來不過他們在看的是啟動原始碼（Source Code）。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇故事和[【Batfamily】Where the heart is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397740)有小小的連動。


End file.
